An increasing number of users connect to the Internet these days. Such users can build their home pages on the Internet as information resources in place of merely accessing the Internet. Also, networks in each company and in related companies, i.e., so-called intranets, have prevailed.
Upon advertising a given shop, it is a common practice to use newspapers (inserted bills), magazines, or broadcast. However, publishing home pages can achieve resource savings, and such approach to advertising a given shop will become increasingly prevalent in the future. Even small shops are projected to use such services.
Upon updating a home page, the user must edit his or her home page on the terminal, and then must upload the edited result to a WWW server.
Although it is not common to update a personal home page so frequently, if a need to update a home page frequently arises, such works are complicated and result in another factor of cost increase.
For example, a home page that displays menu items of a cafeteria will be examined. In this case, when a menu item has changed, it is required to quickly update an open image list page. More specifically, the following processes will be done. That is, an image of each menu item is sensed using a digital camera or the like, and that image data is captured using an HTML document editor or the like and is edited. Finally, the obtained data is then uploaded to the WWW server.
Therefore, as soon as a menu item has changed, one must contact an editor to ask him or her to start editing. In other words, the editor must stand by while a menu item change is likely to occur, resulting in high running cost. Also, updating is troublesome. Furthermore, it is not easy to precisely lay out an object to be sensed in correspondence with the image sensing position.
If there are documents or images which are not to be open to the public, the operator must examine such documents or images one by one whether to open them to the public.